Black or White?
by italianangel38
Summary: Cory moves to Wilsted and moves in with Jett's family, what they dont' know if that Cory is a girl! Jett's father isn't to happy with this at all. LOL please read. This story deals with some racial issues chapters 1 & 2 are up.
1. Default Chapter

Hey please R&R my story and I hope you all like it.  
  
"Jett! Can you come down here?" Wood Jackson calls  
  
"What's up dad?" Jett asks  
  
"We're playing the hospitality role, one of Mrs. Coretta's friends has a kid and they are going on an oversees business trip for the rest of the school year. So Cory, will be living with us. Cory would of stayed with his older sister but she lives at a dorm." Wood tells him  
  
"Is he my age?" Jett asks  
  
"Yes, he'll be staying in the guest room. He's coming tomorrow."   
  
"Well as long as he can play ball. I don't mind, it will be kind of cool actually." Jett answers  
  
"Good, I'm glad you feel that way." Mrs. Coretta calls from the kitchen. "Cory will be here tomorrow, he's going to J.B. family's store I need you to walk her to our house, his bags will arrive while your at school. They were sent separetly."   
  
"Nana I can't I have to finish up a shoot tomorrow, I'll get J.B. to bring Cory over here." Jett says   
  
"Fine, just get him here in one piece that's all I ask of you."  
  
"Don't worry about it Nana I'll go ask J.B. now"  
  
***************  
  
"Hey J.B. hey Kayla" Jett says as he runs through the doors to the store.  
  
"Hey Jett." The both answer  
  
"I need to ask you a favor, my nana's friend's son is moving in with me and he's coming tomorrow. He's coming to your store after school I need you to bring him to my house."  
  
"Fine, but if I do, you're going to owe me" J.B. answers "Kayla will stay with me anyway right?"   
  
"Sure" Kayla agrees   
  
"Great his name is Cory. But that's all I know, you will know though I mean not many people go through Wilsted anyway right?" Jett asks "Well I'll see you both tomorrow, I have some work to get done!"   
  
"OK he's pretty excited about this, huh?" Kayla asks  
  
"Maybe he's likes the idea of having a roommate."  
  
"Or maybe he thinks he may have some competiton in basketball finally" Kayla suggets  
  
"Oh your just so funny" J.B. answers  
  
"I know" Kayla laughs  
  
********************  
  
"OK it's almost 4:00, Jett should be finishing up soon, and Cory should be here soon too" Kayla says looking at her watch.  
  
"Hey who's that?" J.B. asks as the bells ring on the door.  
  
Kayla turns around and sees a girl with tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and very pretty walk in. "I don't know" She jumps down from the counter. "Hi, can I help you with something?"  
  
"That's supposed to be my line" J.B. mutters  
  
"Hi I'm looking for uh…..J.B. I think?" The girl answers  
  
"Wishes do come true." J.B. whispers under his breath. "Hi I'm J.B."  
  
"Hi, I'm Cory, I think you're supposed to bring me to Mrs. Coretta's house?"   
  
J.B. looks surprised but recovers quickly "Yea, come on. I'll see you later Dad!"  
  
"Bye J.B., Kayla"   
  
The three of them walk outside and start off for the Jackson house.  
  
"So your name is Cory?" Kayla asks trying to make conversation.  
  
"Corinne. Cory is just a nickname." Cory corrects her.  
  
"Which do you like better?" Kayla asks  
  
"Corinne probably, I don't know, it doesn't really matter." Cory shrugs  
  
"So does Mrs. Coretta know you're a girl?" J.B. asks  
  
"Yea, of course. Why?"   
  
"Well she told all of us that you were a guy" J.B. answers  
  
"Why would she do that though?" Cory asks  
  
"Hey, your guess is as good as mine." Kayla answers "But it'll be nice to have a girl to hang around with."  
  
"Yea well Jett will be happy that a girl will be living in his house" J.B. announces  
  
"Who's Jett?"  
  
"Jett Jackson. He's Mrs. Coretta's great-grandson."  
  
"Oh ok, Jackson? Is he an actor?" Cory asks  
  
"Yup, Silverstone himself." J.B. says proudly  
  
"Well at least that's one good thing about all of this, the guy I'm living with at least is hot" Cory giggles  
  
"OK we're here, sheriff Jackson is going to freak!" Kayla exclaims  
  
"Maybe, but what can we do?" Cory asks walking up the porch.  
  
"Come in!" Wood calls when they knock. "Jett should be home any minute, you're bags are already in your room and-" Wood stops when he sees Cory "Who are you?"  
  
"Sheriff this is Cory" J.B. answers  
  
"Hi" Cory smiles   
  
"Mrs. Coretta can you come in here a minute please?" Wood calls  
  
"What is it?" Mrs. Coretta asks walking in "Oh Corinne you made it! How nice to see you sweetie!" Mrs. Coretta gives her a hug.  
  
"Mrs. Coretta, I thought Cory was a boy." Wood says carefully  
  
"Nonsense, CorINNE is a girl" Mrs. Coretta says emphasizing the end of her name. "Why if I had told you she was a girl you would never of agreed to let her stay here."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't, Jett can't live in the same house as a girl his age that he isn't related to."  
  
"Wood what do you think is going to happen? If they go out, they go out, they can't do anything with us around" Mrs. Coretta winks at Cory. "Now you and Kayla and J.B scoot on upstairs and go unpack, I have to talk to Wood."  
  
The three of them go upstairs, the conversation following them.  
  
"Whoa, he's really laying it on Mrs. Coretta" J.B. says  
  
"Just wait til the tables turn" Cory smirks   
  
********************  
  
"Hey Dad, Nana is Cory here?" Jett asks coming in the house.  
  
"Yes, but Cory may not be staying long." Wood answers  
  
"Cory, is not going anywhere, Cory's parents are already out of the country. And Cory has no other family here except for me." Mrs. Coretta answers  
  
"You're not family" Wood says  
  
"I'm as good as it gets. That child is like family to me. Go on Jett go meet Cory."  
  
"OK….uh bye" Jett hurries up the stairs.  
  
"Hey guys?" Jett calls "I'm home"  
  
"We're in here Jett" Kayla calls  
  
"Hey Jett, the best gift ever is waiting for you in there" J.B. says opening the door.  
  
"Well it's cool Cory is here and all but the best gift ever? Come on J.B." Jett says pushing the door all the way open. "Oh my gosh" Jett says softly as he spies Cory, sitting on the bed with Kayla.  
  
"Oh Hey! I'm Corinne, or Cory as most people say. I guess I'll be living with you huh?" She smiles brightly  
  
"It sure looks like it" Jett smiles and slings his arm around her "This can be the beginning of a beautiful friendship Cory"   
  
"Ya think so?" She asks  
  
"Yea I do"  
  
"Well I know I do" Kayla cuts in. "We need more girls around here"  
  
**********************  
  
Later on that night.  
  
"Good-night Corinne" Mrs. Coretta says walking past her room.  
  
"Night"  
  
"It's nice having you here. Really" Wood says  
  
"Thank you" Cory answers  
  
"Night Dad" Jett says going into Cory's room "Don't worry we're just going to talk." He jokes  
  
"Yea, I know go on" Wood waves Jett in.  
  
"Hey Jett. Sit" Cory moves over on her bed to make room.  
  
"Thanks, so do you like it here so far?"   
  
"Yea I do. It's nice."  
  
"So how come you did move here?"  
  
"My parents had to go oversees and it wasn't suitable I think that was the word they used for me to go."  
  
"Is that them?" Jett asks picking up a picture off the night table.  
  
"Yup"  
  
Jett looked surprised a second. He hoped it didn't show.  
  
"It comes as a surprise to a lot of people." Cory interrupts his thoughts  
  
"Oh sorry about that, you just didn't look-"  
  
"Half black?"  
  
"Yea, but it's not like I mind or anything"  
  
"Oh yea?" Cory asks  
  
"Course not"  
  
Cory looking down. "It get confusing sometimes and it would be easier if my parents weren't such advocates about it. Always prancing around telling their story. I'm afraid one day they'll get hurt because of it."  
  
"Why?" Jett asked looking at her concerned  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, they are just never mind, so what's the schools like out here?" Cory asked changing the subject.  
  
"The schools? Oh yea well school is school right?" Jett laughs  
  
Cory smiles "Yea I guess it is." She answers softly  
  
"Well maybe I should get to bed." Jett says sensing that Cory was tired.  
  
"Yea, me too school tomorrow right?" She asks  
  
"Yea, night"  
  
"Night Jett"  
  
***********************  
  
"Good Morning, good morning, good morning!" Cory says walking into the kitchen happily  
  
"How can you be so awake?" Jett asks groggily  
  
"Don't know, I always am in the morning."   
  
"Breakfast?" Mrs. Coretta asks  
  
"Thanks" Cory grabs a dish a pancakes.  
  
10 minutes later Jett jumps up, "Come on Cory we got to go!"  
  
"Bye!" Cory calls running after Jett.  
  
"Cory, Jett hey!" Kayla says as they dash into math class right before the bell rings.  
  
"Hi, I'm new Corinne Mathers." Corinne gives the teacher her schedule   
  
"All right thank you Corinne take a seat anywhere, now class today we start trig."  
  
The class groaned as they pulled out their books. "Get ready for fun" Jett whispered to Cory, who giggled in response.  
  
*******************  
  
"I am so happy this day is over." Cory sighs as they walk off the school grounds.   
  
"It's only your first day and you're already glad it's over?" Jett asks  
  
"Yea, I so am glad" Cory announces  
  
"I can see how well you paid attention in english today" Jett teases her.  
  
"Funny don't you have to be getting to work or something?" Cory asks  
  
"Yup I do, I'll check ya later" Jett calls running down the block.  
  
Cory turned to Kayla and J.B. "Check ya?" She asks  
  
Kayla shrugs "He has a new word every week."   
  
"Well I have to be going to, I got to get to the store" J.B. says "Later ladies"  
  
"Bye" They answer  
  
"So where we off to?" Cory asks  
  
"You want to come to my house? Maybe we can ride some of my horses" Kayla suggests  
  
Cory hesitated "I don't know, the only time I was ever near a horse was a pony ride at a zoo."  
  
"Well come on it'll be fun and it's not hard" Kayla says pulling Cory's arm.  
  
*********************  
  
"Oh my gosh, I don't think I can even walk into your house I am in so much pain" Cory whines as she places the saddle over the fence.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Kayla assures her.  
  
"Easy for you to say" She answers as they make their way into the house.  
  
"Did you girls have fun?" Kayla's mother asked when they entered the house.  
  
"Yea, mom this is Corrine or Cory for short, she just moved here."   
  
"Hello Cory. Oh this is my husband, honey this is Cory she just moved here"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Kayla's father greets her  
  
Cory looks surprised to see a white hand stretch out to meet hers. Her own hand compared to his looked as though she had a beautiful tan after a long summer, but it was her own skin.   
  
"I should be going, I don't want anyone to worry" Cory says quite abruptly   
  
"I'll walk you out" Kayla says following her "Are you OK?" Kayla asks when they were outside.  
  
"Yea, I was kind of surprised that your parents weren't both black….." Cory trails off  
  
"Jett didn't tell you? I know your parents are….it's no big deal though right?"  
  
"Jett…..oh right it's no big deal, see you later."  
  
OK enough for chapter one. I know this started out kind of slow, but obviously it's going towards some trouble Cory is having with being biracial but more of that in chapter 2  



	2. Party Time

Chapter 2 please R&R for me thanx!  
  
  
"Hello Corinne did you have a nice day?" Mrs. Coretta asks when Cory walked through the door.  
  
"Yup I was at Kayla's riding horses today."  
  
"Good, so you found your way home ok?"  
  
"Yea, this town is easy to get through"  
  
"Yes it is, you hungry? Dinner is done but Wood wont be home late and I'm having a bridge club meeting here with some of girls so you and Jett can just eat whenever he should be home soon."  
  
"No but maybe I'll grab something later" Cory answers "I'm going to go upstairs and work on some homework."  
  
"All right" Mrs. Coretta says before going back to getting out some cards.  
  
******************  
"Hey Nana" Jett says bounding through the door a half hour later.  
  
"Hello Jett, dinner is on the stove, your dad is at work, Corinne is upstairs, bring some food up to her." Mrs. Coretta response not taking her eyes off her cards.  
  
"All right thanks" He runs into the kitchen and makes up two dishes of food and goes upstairs.  
  
"Hey Cory" Jett says in a goofy voice walking into her room. Where she is lying on her stomach on her bed.  
  
"Hey" came the muffled reply.   
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jett put the plate down and went to walk out then stopped and sat down on the bed. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
Cory sighed and rolled over to face Jett "What do you want Jett?" She asks tiredly   
  
Jett was surprised to see her eyes red from crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you tell Kayla I'm biracial?" Cory asks accusingly   
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Why would you tell her that? It's not like that's some kind of normal everyday conversation."  
  
"I uh" Jett tried to get out.  
  
"Did you tell anyone else?" Cory asks  
  
"Well J.B. that's it though I swear. And yea and this guy Cubby at work it just sort of came up." Jett answered meekly  
  
Cory scrunched her eyebrows in thought "It's easy for you Jett, you know where you stand. And Kayla's it OK for her too, it's not like it is for me"   
  
"What is it like for you?"   
  
"Do you know why my parents are really oversees?"  
  
"A business trip right?"  
  
"What do you think of when you hear business trip?"  
  
"Paperwork and lots of people talking?" Jett guessed  
  
"Try my parents giving speeches in countries all over about how they make an biracial marriage work, they broadcast it wherever they go, it's like they did it on purpose just to prove some point. I don't even know if I am black or white, I don't look black, but I don't exactly look white either. I don't even look like I belong to my parents, neither does my sister."  
  
"You should talk to Kayla about this, she went through some hard times too."  
  
"No, I don't talk about this with anyone. And Kayla could never understand anyway."  
  
"How do you know that?"   
  
"I just do, please leave it alone, you'll never understand."  
  
"So help me understand" Jett asked  
  
"Can you please just leave?" Cory pleaded quietly  
  
Jett sighed, hating to just give up "All right, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey Nana, where is everyone?" Jett asked the next morning  
  
"Your father and Corinne already left, you need to as well so you're not late for school" Mrs. Coretta shoos him out of the house.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey J.B.! Kayla!" Jett called when he spotted them in the hall   
  
"Hey Jett" Kayla greeted him  
  
"Have you guys seen Cory?"  
  
"Does someone have a crush?" J.B. asks  
  
"Seriously I need to talk to her."  
  
"I don't think she wants to talk to you Jett, she seemed pretty upset when I saw her before, she barely said hi when she walked by me."  
  
"Kayla do you know where she went?"  
  
"I think she went into the library, I'm not positive though"  
  
"All right, I'll see you guys later."  
  
Jett rushed over to the library and spotted Cory talking to someone.  
  
"Cory. Hey" Jett says going over to her.  
  
"So Cory is your name huh? Very original, I like it" The guy says  
  
"Thanks, hey Jett"  
  
"Yea, hi Jett."   
  
"Hi Mike, can I talk to Cory a minute?"  
  
"Be my guest, see you later Cory" Mike says grabbing his books  
  
"Bye Mike, what's up Jett?"  
  
"We should talk about yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday is over, no use in talking about it, what's done is done, my parents are going to do whatever they want to do, besides I'd rather them go a broadcast it where I can't see it. So we're all better off"   
  
"And you get the crappy end of the deal?" Jett asks  
  
"Look. I didn't ask my parents to be like this, but they are and well whatever, but I am not going to sit around all the time listening to you try to talk to me about this, I don't want to talk, I have talked all my life, and I'm tired of it!" Cory exclaims "Listen I'm sorry, but I can't talk anymore. I'll see you at home" She says walking past him.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hi Mrs. Coretta, do you mind if I go to a party tomorrow night?" Cory asks when she gets home that afternoon.  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday right? Well sure why not. You and Jett would be the only ones home anyway. Wood and I both have some things to take care of, He'll be home late but I won't be home until Saturday, so yes go have a good time."  
"Thanks." Cory says sitting down at the table.  
  
"Hey Nana, hey Cory I didn't know you got home already, I didn't see you after school"  
  
"Hey Jett" Cory answers happily  
  
"Cory, you want to come down to the set with me today? It's kinda cool to watch the show get taped."  
  
"All right, let me grab my coat."  
  
"So your not mad at me?" Jett asks as they walk towards the studio.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"I'm glad, cause it would really suck if we weren't on good terms……um I wanted to ask you something before all of this had happened"  
  
"What?" Cory asks  
  
"You want to go on a date with me sometime? I know it might be weird and all but-"  
  
"Yea I would" Cory interrupted.  
  
"Really, OK how about tomorrow?"   
  
"How about next Friday? Cause I'm going out tomorrow with some friends and I have a load of homework I want to get done with tonight"  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Jett agrees.  
  
"Good."  
  
"We're here, go make yourself comfortable I have to go change." Jett hurries off.  
  
"Hola!" A voice came from behind her.  
  
Cory spun around "Hi!"  
  
"You must be the infamous Cory"  
  
"And you are…..?"  
  
"Cubby. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here. So your Cubby?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"Jett mentioned you."  
  
"Oh yea? Well Jett mentioned you again and again and well again….."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yup, so did he ask you out yet?"  
  
"Yea, we're going to go out next Friday. Cause I have too much homework tonight and tomorrow I'm going to a party"  
  
"A party? You don't mean Mike Hansen do you? He always has these raging parties that end up getting broken up by the cops."  
  
"Yea, well then don't tell anyone that I'll be there, I'll be fine I know how to take care of myself."  
  
"He has alcohol there and probably drugs and-"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Cory assures him.  
  
"Fine but at least take my cell phone number so you can call me if anything happens."  
  
********************  
  
"Hey Cory" Jett throws the phone at her "Your mom is on the phone"  
  
"Thanks. Hey mom. Yup everything is great here. I'm going out with some friends tonight. Yea…….uh huh…….i know……right……Ok bye" Cory hangs up and closes her eyes.   
  
"Is everything cool?" Jett asks carefully choosing his words  
  
"Yup my parents are at it as usual" Cory smiles weakly  
  
"Corinne! You ride is here" Wood Jackson calls  
  
"Later Jett"  
  
"Bye Cory."  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey I'm glad you made it!" Mike yelled over the music as Cory walked into his house.  
  
"Wow your house….it's awesome"  
  
"Thanks, come on I'll show you around." Mike takes her hand and pulls her into the crowd. "Let's dance first"  
  
"All right" Cory says getting onto the dance floor with him.  
  
"What's wrong, you seem upset." Mike asked  
  
"Parents" Cory yelled back  
  
"I got just the thing to cure you." Mike motioned her to follow him "Here" He handed her a drink. "This will make you forget all your worries."  
  
Cory hesitated then took the drink and gulped it down "Thanks"  
  
"Hey there's more where that came from." Mike promised.  
  
Cory smiled.  
  
An hour later Cory didn't feel so good, she had drank before but never felt like this. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning she made her way through the front door and found her cell phone. She saw the number Cubby gave her yesterday and dialed it slowly so she didn't mess up.  
  
"Cubby? It's Cory, can you come pick me up?" She asks softly  
  
"I'll be right there" Cubby promised.  
  
"Hurry" She said before hanging up.  
  
!0 minutes later Cubby's car pulled up, he got out and helped Cory get in. "Whoa what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I had a few drinks but I didn't expect this." She says tiredly  
  
"I have to take you home" Cubby announced  
  
"You can't do you know how much trouble I'll be in, when they find out I was drinking?"  
  
"Why were you drinking anyway?" Cubby asks pulling away from the curb.   
  
"I don't know, I was just drinking away my problem I guess. It's easier then dealing with them."  
  
"There's other ways to deal with your problems."  
  
"Like what talking? No that doesn't work."  
  
"No, I'm fine, this has…..ugh my head…."  
  
"Come on" Cubby pulled over and helped her out   
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Your house. I'll go get Jett and Sheriff Jackson."  
  
"Wait!" Cory cried hunching over the grass "Don't tell them please!"  
  
"I don't have any choice. I'm sorry." Cubby ran up the front steps  
  
Cory moaned and remained on the grass. Then she felt two arms pick her up as she started to fall into a fog. She distantly heard voices in the background sounded something like Jett asking his father is she was OK…… *I'm OK, Jett* She thought *Just let me sleep a little first*   
  
To be continued. I can't write anymore it's to late. I'll post the rest soon Please R&R thanx!  
  
  
  



End file.
